Ghost Catcher
by MystikChiwii
Summary: Takes place near the end of 'Identity Crisis' with a twist.  One-shot.


**Ghost Catcher  
**

* * *

** an: This is random, weird, and has an odd sort-of ending. Still, hope you enjoy! Or cringe in horror. Either one works. heh heh heh.  
**

* * *

At first, the idea of being separate from his ghost half so he had more time to hang out with his friends and do what _he_ wanted to do was a thrilling idea. And he would even hazard to say the split went rather well, if, of course, you ignore the sudden personality changes and lack of tact. Unfortunately, it seemed, the world wasn't finished messing with his life just yet.

"...Danny?"

He was on the rooftop of Fentonworks, on the ground next to the abandoned remains of a mechanical monster made from the parts of the ruined Fenton RV and other miscellaneous electrical finds. His fingers tingled slightly just looking at the broken technology.

"Are you alright?"

He forced his eyes away, fighting the urge to take control of the mess with his awesome power and show off his improved strength. He glanced instead towards his friends... and Phantom, staring at him with concerned eyes. He managed to give them his usual look.

"Sorry, standard question," they shared a brief look with one another, "but seriously, Danny, are you okay?"

Was he okay? He felt okay. Mostly. And suddenly, he felt like making it well known that he, Danny Fenton, was alright, and stop the need for any sort of question to arise.

"Alright? Dude, I'm great. And now I'm going to..."

And he started to shout out his plans for the rest of the day, a strange hearty laugh thrown in there for good measure. His friends just stared at him like he was nuts.

"Uh... Danny?"

He paused mid rant and cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Why are you shouting out all of your plans?"

He blinked.

"Because... because..." why was he telling them every little detail again? "...because its the hip and totally groovy thing to do."

Their eyes widened in disbelief. Even Danny as inwardly thinking what the hell. He'd never be caught dead saying those words, even as fun Danny. So why did he suddenly think it was the raddest thing to say?

Phantom gave him a calculating look.

"I know what is wrong," he proclaimed, hair and cape blowing in the non existent wind, "you have been taken over by that mechanical miscreant of a ghost," he pointed to the metallic mess, "observe."

He threw a metallic, cylinder looking thing at Danny. It hit him in the head.

"OW!" Danny exclaimed, "What the hell, dude?"

Phantom looked sheepish.

"Was I wrong? How could I be wrong?"

"Here, let me try!" Tucker offered and picked something else off the ground to throw at Danny.

Danny's hands flew up defensively.

"No, wait-"

But it was too late. Tucker had already thrown the whatever-it-was part at him...

...or was it.

Suddenly, Danny grinned, feeling his fingers buzz with excitement again. Using technology against him? Those fools. His hands glowed green with power.

And thus, scant inches from his face, the piece of technology stopped and floated in a pillow of green energy. Danny stared at it with curiosity and pride.

"A HAH HAH!" he burst out, "To think you could outsmart me? Danny 2.0 using this outdated piece of technology?" He twisted his fingers over invisible ties. The machinery pulled apart and reformed into metallic claws.

His friends backed up, eyes widening in horror.

"Guys," Tucker called to the other two, "I don't think that's Danny..."

Danny paused, a frown on his face. Of course he was Danny! How could they not recognize him?

"I am Danny Fenton!" he shouted, "And I, Danny Fenton, Master of all Technology, am your friend!"

The three people blanched.

"You serious? Your really Danny?" Tucker asked, making a face.

"Prove it."

"Alright. I, Danny Fenton, Master of all Technology..." dude, why was he adding that title to every sentence now? And referring to himself in third person? Weird. "...want to be an astronaut!"

They didn't look impressed.

Tucker gestured his hands.

"And...?"

Danny stared. What? He had to say more? He inwardly bloomed with pleasure. Of course. He could say more! After all, he loved hearing himself speak!

"And I love listening to Humpty Dumpty! I love drinking the nastiest concocted drinks I can think of to gross people out! I love hanging out with my friends even if we're doing nothing! I love beating up Vlad Masters! And I love Sam Manson!"

Silence. He clicked the claws in the air to fill the awkward gap. Why the hell did he blurt that out? He wasn't ready to admit his secret feelings yet! Was he?

"...WHAT?"

Sam Manson was officially as red as a tomato.

"Uh..." that sudden surge of self confidence quickly faded into Danny's usual shyness.

"You... love me?"

The words slipped out before he could even think about it.

"Yes."

For a moment, her face looked all cute as she blushed deeper. Then she made a face, trying to hide her obvious happiness. She shook her head.

"YES! I'm about to be rich!"

Both teens looked at Tucker in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Phantom, being the full time superhero that he was, poked a finger at the forgotten ghost catcher.

"Hmm... that's interesting," he commented heroically, "this sticker says side one: seperate, Side two: merge!"

The three friends froze and turned to look at Phantom.

"What?"

He pointed, "Look! It's written on this small piece of paper!"

The trio quickly rushed over. Sam's face paled in disgust and horror as realization dawned. Tucker was the one who voiced all their thoughts aloud, though.

"You mean... Danny and Technus... merged together?"

"So it would seem," Phantom nodded.

Sam quickly pulled Danny closer to the ghost catcher.

"Quick! Change him back before it sticks!"

"What?" asked Danny confused.

Tucker and Phantom ignored him and grabbed hold of the poorly named invention.

"Heads up!" Tucker shouted.

Danny shivered uncomfortably as he felt the foreign cold sensation of the ghost catcher pass over his body.

"AHAHAHA! I, Technus 2.0, have escaped!"

Blue energy wrapped around the ghost and pulled him into a Fenton thermos. Sam shook the ghost containment device with relish.

"Or not," Tucker laughed, "man, am I glad that's over."

Danny sighed in relief.

"I know right? Dude, that was horrifying."

Sam, Tucker, and Phantom stared at him for a moment.

"Nu-uh," Sam suddenly said, "this is not happening."

And then she pushed Danny and Phantom in through the ghost catcher...


End file.
